User talk:Spoo12
Source for world types Quick question: where does the information for world type come from? I don't recall seeing it in game, but I could easily have missed it. --DRY 21:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : I did not add most of the world types, but I believe they are taken from the official game guide accompanying the collectors edition. Some planet descriptions in-game also mention what type of planet it is. E.g: This lush garden world ... Spoo12 21:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm, that's what I thought. Thanks for the reply. (In general, I'm personally not wild about adding non-canonical sources to the infoboxes, but this is hardly the first example.) --DRY 21:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: I would think the official game guide is canon, at least. In any case, many planet descriptions mention the world type, and from most planet view images you will see whether it's a gas giant or rock-planet, for example. Spoo12 21:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's not so much a case of doubting the source in this case, but concern over plagiarism. (Of course, the game itself is a copyrighted work too…. ) It has to be said as well that some of the things which have gotten added over time don't serve any real purpose or need (the Keppler ratio springs to mind). But the world type is pretty benign and can often, as you say, be derived from the in-game descriptions themselves. --DRY 21:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Series If you are going to revert my revert, you should probably have the courtesy to read my reasons for the reversions in the discussion page and then post your reasons. Since you do not I will just revert your revert of my revert (savvy) until such time as you wish to begin dialogues.Bastian964 22:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I did not look at the talk page, sorry for that. I'll post my opinion in the talk page. --Spoo12 22:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Page moves Please do not move pages without first discussing it on the applicable talk page. As you've discovered, it is easy to break existing links. --DRY 21:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I did not think it was important enough to discuss. Sorry. And yeah, it had a lot more links to it than I could have guessed :) I will ask next time. --Spoo12 21:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::We ask that all moves of established pages be discussed since there are often structural issues which need to be considered. In the case of Delan, there is not only the incoming link issue, but we are also trying to avoid an explosion of disambiguation pages which interfere with existing flow, and add click count. (See also Forum:ME1 and ME2.) --DRY 21:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I did not read that discussion. I probably should have. But I agree, Template:for should work a lot better. Sorry for wasting your time. --Spoo12 22:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, everyone does it at one time or another. Thank you for your many other contributions. (BTW, Template:t is great for discussing templates, e.g. ) or even the self referential .) --DRY 22:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Table Template Do you know how to get a table row to disappear if the cells are empty? If you look here on my user page User:Dch2404, my test store sells only 2 items in rows 1 and 2, therefore rows 3, 4 and 5 reserved for additional items should not show up if they are empty. Template is here Template:ME2Store. Dch2404 17:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You can use a conditional statement for this. : } do this }} :If row1 value is entered, then "do this", otherwise it won't. In there you can put the columns that you wish to be displayed. :See this template for example of use: Template:Colony. --Spoo12 18:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::That should be: :: } | do this | do that }} ::Missed the pipe. --DRY 18:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It has to be altered from that format! The table and #if use a pipe that messes up the formatting. I've adjusted the template as needed, I use which enters a pipe into #if wikimarkup for tables.--0333 20:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's what and are for: avoiding parsing problems in templates. --DRY 20:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Race name caps Please note when editing articles, that Collectors does get capitalized. It is one of the three exceptions to the "no race-name caps" rule, the other two being the Protheans and the Reapers. As these are effectively titles, and not the actual names of the races, they are capitalized. Thanks, SpartHawg948 21:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Roger that, sorry. Won't happen again :) --Spoo12 22:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC)